The present invention relates to a wide band amplifier, and more particularly, to such an amplifier that provides a large amount of power up to the microwave band using optical techniques.
In order to provide a large amount of power up to microwave frequencies using solid states devices, it is necessary to use a large number of transistors connected in parallel using combiners. However, combiners are lossy, bulky, and limit the bandwidth of the amplifier. Further, such an amplifier may not have a sufficiently high input-output isolation, which can result in amplifier instability, can be subseptable to electromagnetic interference or jamming, and is not compatible with optical signal distribution systems as being contemplated for use in modern phased array radars.
It is, therefore, desirable to have an amplifier that has a wide bandwidth, small size, provides a high power output, has a high input-output isolation, is highly immune to jamming and interference, and is compatible with optical signal distribution systems.